


I Want to Have Your Heart

by jhopesflower



Series: Cat Hybrid Jinyoung + Daehwi [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Bae Jinyoung, College student Daehwi, Fluff, Hybrid AU that no one really needed but I really wanted, I really don't know how to tag, M/M, Sad Backstory, mentions of ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopesflower/pseuds/jhopesflower
Summary: Daehwi is a lonely college student who wants to find a hybrid to help keep him company. Jinyoung is a cat hybrid who thinks he probably won't get adopted. The story goes on from there.





	I Want to Have Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! (this fic has nothing to do with christmas why am I posting it today) I'm back with more Jinhwi! I really wanted to write about Jinyoung as a cat hybrid because I find it fitting for him (i dunno why). I hope you enjoy!

Daehwi was lonely, as much as he hated to admit it. Seeing all of his friends around him with somebody just increased the amount of loneliness he felt. It wasn’t his fault that he was too busy with school, his music producing, and his part-time job at the café, that he couldn’t hang out with his friends that much. It also didn’t help that his roommate, Minhyun, decided to move out to live with his boyfriend, Jonghyun. Daehwi decided that this weekend, he would change up his daily life with a hybrid. After seeing how happy his friend, Seongwoo, was with his new dog hybrid, Daniel, made Daehwi yearn for a similar romance, or friendship, beggars can’t be choosers after all.

After much consultation with Seongwoo about hybrid care and the adoption process, Daehwi decided on his local adoption agency to look for his new companion. He also chose it partially because one of his few friends actually had a part-time job there, so he decided to pay them a visit.

“Hey Daehwi, finally going to make your life less lonely??” Jihoon greeted Daehwi with a cheeky smile at the front counter.

Daehwi would’ve smacked Jihoon if the counter wasn’t between them; nevertheless, Daehwi gave a small nod, clearly still nervous.

Jihoon smiled as he came around the front counter to go towards Daehwi. “It’s okay man, nothing to be nervous about. All of our hybrids are well taken care of and they’re all really nice, you’re sure to find someone perfect for you.”

Daehwi thanked his lucky stars that Jihoon was here to comfort Daehwi, he would’ve backed out if he went alone.

The door that lead to the hybrid area suddenly opened and a cat hybrid appeared. Daehwi was immediately entranced by him, he was quite tall, with silky black hair on his head, along with black ears sticking out his hair and a tail from his pants. Daehwi couldn’t get over just how beautiful the cat looked. He had an extremely small face and yet his eyes were enormous and a warm, deep brown. Daehwi felt like he could get lost in them.

“Hey Jinyoung, what are you doing out here? You would normally be taking a nap now,” Jihoon asked from beside Daehwi. Daehwi jumped, startled by the sudden noise after staring at the hybrid, apparently named Jinyoung.

“Ah… I heard something happening out here and wanted to check it out… yeah,” Jinyoung looked around, seemingly trying to come up with an excuse.

“Oh, that’s fine Jinyoung! Well, my college friend here wanted to adopt a new friend today, so I was just going to show him around the rooms to look at all the hybrids, that you were kind of supposed to be in…” Jihoon lightly scolded.

Jinyoung let out a gasp, jumping a little, tail twitching at the remark. “I’ll… I’ll just go back then, sorry about that Jihoonie-hyung.”

Jihoon laughed. “No! It’s fine, you can join along. Daehwi’s pretty nervous as it is to find a new companion to bring home with him,” Jihoon swung an arm around Daehwi’s shoulders, bringing him out of his trance.

“Ah yeah, I don’t mind, you can walk with us, Jinyoung!” Daehwi added, enthusiastically, thanking his lucky stars that his voice didn’t crack from not using it between their little exchange. Daehwi internally let out a sigh of relief when he saw Jinyoung smiling and walking over to stand next to them. Up close, Jinyoung looked even more ethereal, his face really was tiny. Right up next to him, Daehwi noticed just how much taller he was than Daehwi; not by a lot, but enough for Jihoon to tease him.

“Daehwi-ah, you look so tiny next to Jinyoung!” Jihoon joked, making Daehwi blush and Jinyoung reveal a bashful smile.

“Don’t be rude to a possible client, Jihoon!” Jinyoung scolded, swatting at Jihoon, making Jihoon yelp. “Besides, you look tiny next to me too.”

Before Jihoon could let out a complaint, and before Daehwi could stop himself, he asked, “Can I just adopt Jinyoung?”

Jihoon and Jinyoung both stilled, Daehwi held his breath. He couldn’t believe he said that, but Jinyoung seemed like just the type of hybrid Daehwi wanted to hang out with, and if Jinyoung could get along with his friends, then he could get along with Daehwi too. Since Jinyoung was a cat, he could probably keep up with Daehwi’s busy lifestyle better than a dog, since those needed much more attention, so that was a plus. Daehwi was also just completely whipped by Jinyoung’s looks, from the soft-looking hair to the beautiful face to the lean physique.

“Uh…” Jihoon started, finally breaking the awkward silence. “I mean, if you both are fine with it, though you haven’t met the other hybrids yet…”

Daehwi turned towards Jinyoung and grabbed his arm. “Are you okay with it??”

Jinyoung looked taken aback at the sudden contact with Daehwi. “I- uh- I’m okay with it. We can learn to live with each other.”

Daehwi gave a bright smile and turned around before he could notice the flush in Jinyoung’s cheeks. “I guess it’s decided then, Jihoon!”

Jihoon laughed, “Okay, I guess I’ll start preparing all of the paperwork.”

 

Paperwork took an absurd amount of time. First, Jihoon had to make sure that Jinyoung was safe for Daehwi to adopt, then Jihoon had to make sure Daehwi would be a good caretaker for Jinyoung, and then they had to fill out the paperwork to officially make Jinyoung, Daehwi’s. By the end, Daehwi’s hand was cramping, and Jinyoung was napping with his head resting on Daehwi’s lap. Jihoon looked pretty tired too, Daehwi had no idea how he did this as his job.

“How many hybrids get adopted every day? How many times do you have to do all of this paperwork?” Daehwi asked tiredly as they moved onto their fifth form.

Jihoon laughed. “Normally, people come to adopt in groups rather than alone, so filling out paperwork is a lot faster because I can get like, four done at once, but since you’re alone, it feels like a lot longer.”

Daehwi gave an awkward nod, not sure how to feel about how being the odd one out by coming alone. Jihoon ruffled Daehwi’s hair. “It’s okay, we’re almost done.” As Jihoon went to the back to grab another form, Daehwi looked down to analyze Jinyoung’s face better.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, as he ran is fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. It was just as soft as Daehwi expected, his ears twitching a little at the sensation, Daehwi found it really cute. He quickly brought his hand away from Jinyoung’s hair when he heard Jihoon come back out.

“I’m surprised that he’s already gotten so close to you, normally Jinyoung doesn’t interact much with others besides me, a couple of workers, and a few of the other hybrids.” Jihoon commented, giving Daehwi another form.

Daehwi flushed. “I- I don’t know why either. I don’t mind though,” He began filling the form out. “He’s really pretty,” He added on, without thinking.

Jihoon choked on his own spit. Daehwi looked up, trying not to move around too much to wake up Jinyoung. “I’m so sorry hyung, I don’t know why that came out, you can ignore me.”

Jihoon attempted to smack his own back in an attempt to stop his coughing. “No- no, it’s okay. It was just sudden is all. I think you two will be fine together.”

“Thanks Jihoon. I appreciate you helping me adopt Jinyoung.” Daehwi muttered, trying to get over his previous embarrassment.

Jihoon gave a warm smile. “It’s fine. It was high-time Jinyoung got adopted anyways. He’s been here even before I started working here. He deserves a good home, and I’m sure you’ll be able to provide it.” Daehwi didn’t know how to react to Jihoon’s kind statements, thankfully, he didn’t need to. “Ah, you’re done with the last form! Let me just get you the book on how to properly take care of a hybrid, kind of just reminding you that they may technically be a pet, but they’re still basically as human as us, so treat them kindly.”

“Thanks again, Jihoon!” Daehwi exclaimed. He started to gently nudge Jinyoung’s shoulder to wake the cat up. He saw Jinyoung scrunch his nose cutely as he reached up to wipe the sleep away from his eyes.

“Ah, what’s going on,” he asked, voice still deep from the sleep.

Daehwi smiled, “I finished all the paperwork. We can go home now!”

Jinyoung suddenly realized that he was on Daehwi’s lap. He quickly sat up, apologizing to Daehwi. “I’m sorry about that, I sleep a lot so I probably didn’t even realize what I was doing so I ended up just lying on top of you your legs are probably asleep because of how heavy I weigh or something and I probably also drooled on you or something I’m so sorry and –“

Daehwi cut Jinyoung off by laughing, even though Jinyoung did actually drool on him, but Daehwi wouldn’t hold it against him. “It’s okay Jinyoung, you kept me warm while I filled all of the forms out, you’re fine. Let’s just get ready to leave, yeah?”

Jinyoung gave a nod. Jihoon came out carrying a book and a backpack. “Jinyoung, I quickly packed all of your belongings in here, so you don’t need to go back in to your room. And this is the book for you, Daehwi!”

Daehwi jumped out of his seat to quickly grab both things. “Thanks Jihoon!”

Jinyoung got up as well, trying to grab hold of the backpack, but Daehwi stubbornly refused, so Jinyoung gave up. “Wait Jihoon, I never had a backpack, where did this come from?”

Jihoon laughed. “Think of it as a farewell gift for finally being adopted. You’re going to be in better hands now, Jinyoung.”

Daehwi wanted to know what Jihoon meant by “better hands” since he said that the shelter was pretty good, but he thought that it would come up at a different time. Jinyoung gave Jihoon a bright smile and pulled him in for a big hug. “Thanks for taking care of me for the past two years, you’re my favorite employee here.”

Jihoon pulled away with a shocked expression. “Really?? I’m going to tell Jisung that!”

It was Daehwi’s turn to interrupt. “You better not tell Jisung where Jinyoung lives now or else he’ll have an even better excuse to barge into my apartment.”

Jihoon and Jinyoung laughed at Daehwi’s remark. Daehwi scoffed and put on the backpack and made his way slowly to the door. “Well, I guess it’s time to leave…”

Jinyoung picked up on what Daehwi was too shy to say and shuffled over to his side. “Thanks again for taking care of me, Jihoon! I’ll see you around!”

Jihoon smiled and gave a wave. “I’ll try to visit Daehwi’s place more often, now that I know both of you will be there.”

Jinyoung laughed and turned to Daehwi. “Let’s head out now?”

Daehwi gave a nod. “Bye Jihoonie!”

 

The first week of living with Daehwi was quite strange. Even before he was adopted, Jinyoung felt a little uncomfortable around Daehwi. Maybe it was how Jinyoung found Daehwi extremely adorable, or maybe it was how Daehwi made him feel. He remembered that he came out of his room not because he heard something going on outside, since something always goes on outside, but because he smelled something really sweet and wanted to go check it out. Since Jinyoung was a hybrid, he had superior smelling abilities, so most of the things Jinyoung liked were based on how compatible they were with his nose.

As soon as he saw that Jihoon was with Daehwi, Jinyoung froze. The boy looked adorable with his uneven eyelids and wide eyes. Jinyoung felt like his chest was swelling with butterflies because of how beautiful he thought Daehwi was. Jinyoung immediately wished that he could be adopted by him, but he felt like his chances were low. For starters, Jinyoung was taller than him; normally, people want to adopt hybrids that were smaller and cuter so that they didn’t feel threatened in their own home. That rule wasn’t set in stone, of course, his friend, Daniel, got adopted by a man who seemed slightly smaller than him and yet whenever they visited Jinyoung at the shelter, they seemed extremely happy together.

Jinyoung couldn’t believe his ears when he heard Daehwi suddenly ask to adopt him. Jinyoung was already expecting Daehwi to play around with the puppies and then take five of them with him, not for Jinyoung to be adopted himself. Before he knew it, he was walking into Daehwi’s apartment and making himself at home. Thankfully, Daehwi’s bedroom was set up to fit two people rather than just one, and Daehwi’s roommate had just moved out, so Jinyoung could sleep in the mattress across from Daehwi rather than on a couch or even worse, in the bathtub.

Jinyoung didn’t really know how to act around Daehwi, after all, they barely interacted before he was adopted, so they had to slowly get to know each other. Daehwi was always busy, so Jinyoung didn’t really have a chance to properly talk to him. After the first three days, Jinyoung learned Daehwi’s schedule. Wake up at 7, make breakfast and lunch for the two of them, run off to classes until 2, come back quickly to scarf down his lunch and change for his café shift, and then make dinner for both of them at 7 in the evening and then work on music and his studies until god knows when; wash, rinse and repeat. Jinyoung was worried by the lack of sleep Daehwi got. Whenever Daehwi was working on stuff, Jinyoung didn’t really know what to do, sometimes Jinyoung would pull up a chair and ask him what he was doing, and Daehwi would let him in on his thinking processes for his music or just rant to him about school, which made Jinyoung feel useful, like he was a good outlet to help relieve some of Daehwi’s stress. It either ended in silence with Jinyoung slowly retreating after a while or Jinyoung just sleeping at Daehwi’s side, and then Daehwi would tuck Jinyoung into bed. Other times, Daehwi would be so swamped that Jinyoung could smell that Daehwi couldn’t be bothered. All Jinyoung did at home was watch TV shows, occasionally sweep around the house and nap. Jinyoung decided that rather than looking for a job, because what place would hire a hybrid, he would learn how to cook.

At the shelter, Jisung, the other employee, used to bring Jinyoung to the kitchen to show him his cooking (Jisung just wanted to be complimented, but who was Jinyoung to deny him when he was getting fed). Jinyoung decided to follow a simple pasta recipe from the cooking show that he watched while Daehwi was gone. He made sure to take intricate notes to make sure that he wouldn’t mess. While he was waiting for the water to boil, he heard a knock on the door.

He remembered that Daehwi always said to not open the door unless he was absolutely sure of who was behind it, but from the smell coming from the door, they didn’t seem to be bad, at least to Jinyoung. Jinyoung decided to grab a stray pan lying around just in case whoever was behind the door was bad and opened the door. There were two guys standing behind the door, both tall and extremely handsome, Jinyoung almost dropped his pan. Were they bad? Were they going to sweet-talk their way into giving Jinyoung all of his money, because honestly, it could work.

“Oh look Jonghyun! Daehwi did end up getting a hybrid after all!” The taller one with brown hair and almond-shaped eyes exclaimed, gesturing at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung didn’t even know what to do. They clearly knew Daehwi, but were they even allowed here?

“Minhyun, don’t be rude,” the smaller one with black hair nudged the taller one, presumably Minhyun.

“Oh sorry! Hi, I’m Minhyun, Daehwi’s old roommate! And this is my boyfriend, Jonghyun,” Minhyun moved aside to gesture to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun lightly smacked Minhyun’s arm. “I told you not to call me your boyfriend so outright, Minhyun!”

“But—but you’re my boyfriend! How else am I supposed to introduce you?” Minhyun pouted, clearly making Jonghyun more flustered.

Jinyoung didn’t really want to interrupt their moment or whatever, but he could hear that his water was boiling. “Uh… I’m Jinyoung, Daehwi’s new… hybrid. I’m trying to cook something so I have to attend to it right now,” Jinyoung said in a small voice before turning back to his food. He heard Minhyun and Jonghyun enter the apartment behind him, if Minhyun was Daehwi’s old roommate, then he didn’t really have any reason to be wary of him or his boyfriend.

Jinyoung started pouring the pasta in, trying to make as few splashes as possible. He made sure to stir everything to make sure nothing stuck to the bottom and set the cute chick timer that Daehwi had for six minutes. He heard Jonghyun come up from behind him but didn’t care enough to acknowledge him.

“Minhyun just wanted to clean around the apartment, he’s addicted to cleaning for some reason. He’s been coming here every two weeks.” Jonghyun explained, making Jinyoung feel a little more at ease. At least he didn’t let them in to rob Daehwi of his stuff or something. Jinyoung could hear Minhyun sweeping the floor in the living room; there shouldn’t be much there though, since all Jinyoung could do was occasionally clean and sleep. “So, how’s being Daehwi’s hybrid?” Jonghyun asked, trying to make conversation.

“Ah, it’s pretty easy,” Jinyoung rubbed his arms to help himself relax a little. He was always pretty nervous around new people. “Daehwi’s always really busy, so I decided to try cooking for him today. I got this recipe from a cooking show on the TV; I hope I don’t mess it up,” Jinyoung joked.

Jonghyun couldn’t help but coo a little. “That’s so cute! Daehwi’s definitely going to appreciate this. Do you need help? I always cook for me and Minhyun, we can do this together.” He suggested, as he moved to check on Jinyoung’s pasta. Jinyoung couldn’t protest or agree since Jonghyun already started helping out, but internally, he was grateful. Once the pasta was done, they started to make the creamy alfredo sauce. They both worked very well together, Jonghyun was very meticulous, so he made sure to explain everything to Jinyoung so that he could remember it all for next time. When they were all done, Jinyoung put the finished food into the microwave so that it could to stay warm for when Daehwi would come back. Jonghyun started writing a bunch of recipes that he could remember from the top of his head for Jinyoung to use later on. Minhyun came back from his sweeping.

“Jinyoung, do you sweep around the apartment?” Minhyun asked, peeking over Jonghyun’s shoulder to check on what he was doing.

Jinyoung gave an eager nod. “Yeah, I can’t really do much else here, so I just sweep and watch TV.”

Minhyun laughed, reaching out to scratch Jinyoung’s head between his ears, a coveted spot for Jinyoung, making him want to purr out, but he held it in. “I was wondering why there wasn’t much dust here. Usually, as soon as I step back into the apartment, my skin immediately gets itchy from the dust since Daehwi never cleans, but this time it didn’t. When I went to clean around, there wasn’t much to clean. Good job, Jinyoungie!” Minhyun praised, continuing to scratch the spot.

Jinyoung was glad that he opened the door for these two, they were both extremely helpful. Once Jonghyun finished writing down all of the recipes he remembered, he made motions to start to leave, not without leaving a promise saying that he would write down more when he gets back to his apartment to give to Jinyoung a different time.

“I’ll get these recipes to you when Minhyun decides to come two weeks later for the apartment’s biweekly checkup, even though there’s not much to check up on now.” Jonghyun stated, putting on his shoes.

Minhyun laughed as he waited for his boyfriend. “It’s still important, just in case Jinyoung misses a spot, and we all know Daehwi won’t try to do anything about it.”

Jonghyun gave a solemn nod. “That’s true. Daehwi’s in good company with you though, Jinyoung, I’m glad.” He let out a soft smile.

Jinyoung flushed a little. “If anything, I’m in good company since Daehwi treats me so well.”

Minhyun rubbed Jinyoung’s head again. “Don’t say that, Daehwi likes having you around more than he probably let’s on, here. At school, he’s always gushing about his cute cat hybrid and how he wishes he had more time to spend with him,” Minhyun admits, making Jinyoung flush a bright red. Jinyoung had no idea Daehwi felt this way about him, it made him feel warm inside.

Jonghyun smacked Minhyun. “You weren’t supposed to tell him that, dummy. Now look at what you’ve done to Jinyoungie.”

“I’m sorry Jinyoungie,” Minhyun pouted. Jinyoung waved his arms to make it seem like he wasn’t as flustered than he actually was, even though it didn’t really work. They exchanged farewells and the couple finally left.

Jinyoung decided to set the table properly for when Daehwi would be home, which should be in around twenty minutes. Once everything was done, Jinyoung lazed around and watched the TV until he heard the door open.

“Hi Jinyoungie,” Jinyoung heard Daehwi call out. Jinyoung jumped out of the couch to scurry towards Daehwi.

“Hi Daehwi, I tried making dinner for us today, since I know you work hard for the both of us, so I wanted to try and help out a little more. I don’t do much here anyways.” Jinyoung turned around before he could see Daehwi’s elated face to bring his pasta dish out for Daehwi to see and brought it towards the table.

He heard Daehwi take a big whiff of the pasta. “It smells so delicious, you really didn’t need to do this for me!”

Jinyoung waved his hand at Daehwi’s statement. “You’re always so busy, I felt bad just bumming around. I just hope it tastes good.” When Jinyoung turned around, he noticed Daehwi crouching towards the ground with his hands covering his face, small noises coming out from him. Jinyoung immediately knelt down to find out what happened.

“Hey, what’s wrong? I’m sorry if I wasn’t supposed to use your stove and your food without permission, I really didn’t mean to do anything you didn’t want. I just felt bad not doing anything of use around here when you’ve been making sure to work hard to support not just yourself but me too now. Please don’t cry or else you’ll make me cry,” Jinyoung quickly sputtered out. His tail went to rub Daehwi’s arm to help sooth him while he tried to move Daehwi’s hands away from his face to reveal a crying Daehwi.

“No! Don’t apologize for this, I appreciate this so much. It’s just that… I-I have been having a really rough week this week. I didn’t do as well on my music theory exam as I would have liked and then one of the songs I submitted to the radio was rejected and I’ve been sleeping less because I’ve been trying to get a full mixtape together and then today I messed up an order at the café on got yelled at… so the fact that you did this makes me feel like everything might be okay and I really really appreciate it.” Daehwi rambled on. “I look really ugly when I cry I’m sorry, you shouldn’t see me like this.”

Jinyoung felt taken aback. He used his hands to start rubbing away the tears from Daehwi’s face. “Even if you look like this, I still find you beautiful,” Jinyoung muttered out softly, making Daehwi gasp in shock. Jinyoung focused on wiping away Daehwi’s tears so he didn’t need to look at Daehwi directly.

“Jinyoung… do you actually mean that??” Daehwi asked, with an earnest voice.

Jinyoung felt his face heat up but gave a small nod to not leave Daehwi on edge. He was so focused on trying not to look at Daehwi that he didn’t notice Daehwi move so that he could wrap his arms around Jinyoung. Thankfully Jinyoung kneeled in a stable position so that they didn’t immediately topple over. Daehwi hooked his chin over Jinyoung’s shoulder while Jinyoung slowly wrapped his arms around Daehwi as well.

“You’re really beautiful too, Jinyoungie.” Daehwi said over Jinyoung’s shoulder. He pulled back a little to look at Jinyoung. Jinyoung saw how Daehwi’s eyes were still red from crying, but no new tears were being formed in his eyes which were good, and Daehwi had a bright smile on as well. “This is kind of dumb to admit, but the main reason why I wanted to adopt you was because I was extremely taken by your visuals… but I’m really glad I did because you’re really good company. I really like having you here Jinyoung, and I really like you!” He finished off with a smile and a slightly red from his confession.

Jinyoung’s eyes were wide by Daehwi’s statement, not expecting it to come out at all. He didn’t find himself good company at all since he was always kind of quiet but hearing it from Daehwi made him feel extremely happy. He decided to make a confession himself. “The reason I came out that day in the first place was because… this is kind of embarrassing and sounds kind of creepy… but I could smell… you coming in to the shelter and you smelled really nice… and I agreed quickly because of how cute I thought you were… I’m really glad you adopted me, and I really like you, too.”

If Jinyoung thought Daehwi’s smile couldn’t get any brighter, he was proven wrong when Daehwi’s smile widened even more. “Oh my gosh, I’m so happy right now, this is kind of sudden but… can I kiss you??”

Jinyoung grinned and gave an excited nod. He had never been kissed on the lips before, he has been kissed on the cheek by Jisung many times as a joke. Jinyoung shifted nervously on his knees in anticipation. Daehwi cupped his face gently as he slowly leaned in. Jinyoung shut his eyes and waited until he felt Daehwi’s soft lips on his. The kiss was very light and innocent, it lasted for maybe five seconds before Daehwi pulled away. Jinyoung licked his lips and let out a small smile, Daehwi tasted just as sweet as he smelled. He looked up at Daehwi, who also had a smile on.

“Let’s eat now, Jinyoungie!” Daehwi said, getting up while holding out his hand for Jinyoung to take. Jinyoung reached up to clasp Daehwi’s hand and got himself up. He realized just how nicely their hands linked together; Daehwi’s hands felt so soft in Jinyoung’s. The walked towards the table.

Jinyoung waited for Daehwi to start eating, waiting for Daehwi to taste Jinyoung’s cooking.

“Wow, Jinyoung you did a really great job making this, the sauce is so creamy and yummy!” Daehwi reached across the table to pet Jinyoung between his ears, just like he liked. Jinyoung normally wouldn’t purr out but since they were both more comfortable with each other, Jinyoung let out a low rumble from his throat. Daehwi pulled his hand back in shock.

“I didn’t know you could purr!” Daehwi exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise. Jinyoung flushed.

“I usually don’t purr out loud because I know it makes people feel a little weird… but since we’re more comfortable with each other now, I thought I could let it out. If you find it weird I can stop.” Jinyoung exclaimed, looking down awkwardly.

“No! It’s okay, I find it really cute, why would you try to hold back something that feels natural to you?? Telling me not to flinch whenever I get startled when you open the bedroom door too suddenly.” Daehwi explained, continuing to pet Jinyoung and eliciting the purring sounds. Daehwi stopped petting him to resume eating; Jinyoung decided to dig in as well. He was satisfied with his and Jonghyun’s work, internally thanking Jonghyun for their dinner.

Daehwi set his fork down when he was done and leaned forward to ask a question. “Wait, why have you been so quiet all this time when we both actually liked each other?”

Jinyoung flushed, not really wanting to delve back into his past. “Ah… before I was at the shelter, I actually used to be a pet for a different owner and uh… he…” Jinyoung paused, remembering his past. Daehwi noticed how Jinyoung was struggling with trying to explain so he moved closer to wrap a comforting around him.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to explain, I was just wondering. If it brings up painful memories, I don’t want to force you to remember them,” Daehwi said, rubbing Jinyoung’s arm.

“No, you should know… I’ll do my best,” Jinyoung calmed his shuddering breaths down and started explaining. “I really liked my owner at the time and thought we were really close, so I would act clingy around him a lot, grabbing onto his arm wherever he went, wanting to go outside with him, following him around his house, but one day he just snapped and just sent me to a shelter. I remember feeling completely lost and unwanted. Just when I thought I could love somebody and they could love me back, I was thrown away; it felt like my love was more of an inconvenience than something that somebody would want. I was getting old by then, like sixteen years old already? There was no way I could be adopted by being cute, since who would want an older hybrid by their side when they can get a cute puppy or kitty? So I decided to control my feelings a little more and be more useful to whoever would end up adopting me, which happened to be you.” Jinyoung took in a shuddering breath before continuing on again. “I really liked you, as you know now, so I was afraid of messing up like I did with my past owner. I didn’t want to be thrown away again.” Jinyoung finished off, his voice trailing off at the end. He felt tears forming in his eyes, remembering his emotions back then and how depressed he had been; he made sure to not let his tears fall out.

Daehwi pulled Jinyoung towards his chest, letting Jinyoung bury his face into Daehwi’s chest, he pat the back of Jinyoung’s head. “Poor baby… thank you for telling me” Daehwi cooed. “It’s okay to cry, I don’t mind. You’re incredibly strong, I would never throw you out for being you. Your previous owner is terrible for bringing you to the shelter just like that, but I’m glad I was able to meet now to really teach you how beautiful love can be.”

Upon hearing those words, Jinyoung felt an immense amount of relief and sobbed into Daehwi’s shoulder in happiness. He felt bad for ruining Daehwi’s shirt, but Jinyoung’ll do laundry for him this weekend. When Jinyoung finally calmed down, he looked up to look at Daehwi. Even through his misty eyes, Jinyoung could see the hope for the future in Daehwi’s eyes that Jinyoung longed to keep.

 

“Do I really have to leave the house?” Jinyoung asked as Daehwi helped Jinyoung put his jacket on.

“Yes! I want to show the world that I have the most beautiful hybrid by my side!” Daehwi exclaimed, jumping in front of Jinyoung to hold out a box. “I got this for you, you don’t need to wear it or anything but I thought it would suit you well.”

Jinyoung looked at the box with wide eyes, not expecting the sudden gift. He took the box from Daehwi and slowly opened up the lid. He couldn’t help but notice how cute Daehwi looked as he waited in anticipation for how Jinyoung would react to the gift. When Jinyoung finally got it open, he saw that it was a simple black leather collar to go around his neck with a silver ring in the center.

“A collar?” Jinyoung asked, tilting his head in question.

Daehwi gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck as he looked down to avoid Jinyoung’s eyes. “Ah, yeah… I just wanted to show everyone that you were mine… sort of… maybe I’m too possessive I’m sorry I can always return it or something and just give you the money it’s-“ Daehwi was interrupted by Jinyoung pressing a soft kiss to shut Daehwi up.

“I love it, don’t worry. I’ll wear it now, can you help me put it on?” Jinyoung asked, taking the collar out of the box to start putting it on his neck. Daehwi gave a hasty nod and ran behind him to link the collar together. When it was on, Daehwi reached up to press a kiss on the back of Jinyoung’s neck, making Jinyoung unintentionally shiver a little. He walked up next to Jinyoung again to link their fingers together.

“Ready to leave?” He asked.

Jinyoung adjusted the collar so that it was centered and then gave a nod. They left the apartment, ready to show their love to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!  
> You can follow me on Tumblr for random KPop crack: https://jhopesflower.tumblr.com/


End file.
